I like you so much
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Kim is on love with jack. but he doesnt like her back , and what if kim uses jerry to make jack jealous , only think is jerry doesn't know. story better that summary R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me MadMadisonD , but you can call me Madison. This is just another fanfic. I will also be updating my other kim/jack fanfic regularly. And later I will also write some Austin/ ally , Fletcher/ olive , Tamara/ rickey (From a TV series called 'Awkward') so stay tune cuz there is a lot to still come. And if you cant find any fanfic , just ask me and I will write one. Guys , enjoy and Remember to R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it , but If I did it would be way dramafull.. and Jerry will come into this Fanfic later **

**Kim and Jack Chapter 1 : I like you , but do you like me **

**Might add more chaps if u guys want **

**Kim POV **

_Dear Diary _

_Hey its Kim and i'm here to talk about well , me. Well all you need to know is that I love Karate and all things Martial Arts , I also love to do gymnastics and Cheerleading. I have a best friend , her name is Grace. And I also have other friends :Jack , Jerry , eddie and Milton.. I know I know your asking "who does she like?" , well the answer is i'm in love with one of my best friends , jack. We are best of best friends. We tell eachother everything. But one thing he does not know is that I am in love with him. And to be honest I got it bad for him. And today is the day I finally tell him how I feel.. wish me luck _

_XXX KIM CRAWFORD XXX _

When I was done writing in my diary , I said to myself "I am finally gonna tell him how I feel" . I nodded and got dressed , I decided to wear

Something really pretty. I put on black shorts with a wight layer t-shirt , and black knee high all stars. I put on some eye liner and light make up. I had to admit , I looked good. i looked at the clock it said 8:00 , I had a half and hour to get to school. I ran downstairs with ,my bag , I grabbed some toast from the table. I kissed my mom goodybye , and started walking to school. I pulled out my ipod and started playing some of my favorite songs. I was enjoying myself. When the school finally came into distance. I slipped my ipod back into my bag, I then pulled out my iphone. I got a text from my mom , I really didn't want to read it now so I slipped my phone back into my bag. I walked into the school. I saw jack sitting by the stairs were we usually study. He looked up at me. "Whoaaah Kim .. you look great" he said. "whats the occasion" he said with a smile. "oh nothing" I said. Even though he was right infront of me , I couldn't bring the words out. I was paralyzed. "Ummm Kim are you okay?" jack said. "umm nothing" I said….then the bell rang.. "Come one , kim we don't wanna be late for English" jack said while getting up. We both walked to English class. I sat at the back of the classroom. Unfortunately jack and I didn't sit next to eachother, we were in the middle of a extremely boring lesson. I got a text from jack.

Jack: Are you okay? Are you sure you didn't want to tell me something?

This was the moment of truth , I had to tell him now.

Kim: Okay jack here it is. I like you, but more than a friend , and it kills me when you flirt with other girls. I really like you jack and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way.

It took a while before he replied. And the reply nearly killed me.

Jack: look kim , I like you too , but not like that , i'm sorry but I cant think of you has more than a friend.

I never replied. Right there and then , I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. I reluctantly got out of my seat and walked up to Mr Harrison, our English teacher, "Sir , may I please be excused" I asked. "Sure but may I ask why Mrs Crawford" he said I looked over at jack. Jack didn't make eye contact with me. " Umm girl issues" I said. "well okay than Mrs Crawford, but please ask someone to give the notes" he said. "will do " I said while walking out of the classroom. I ran to the girls bathroom , and I cried and cried. I was devastated. I mean I cant believe he just rejected me. I really thought he liked me and so did everyone else. I felt so ugly. I texted Grace. I needed a person to open up to. She immediately came to the bathroom. She handed me loads of tissues and she was really there for me.

And then I realized it was the end of the day. I had ditched all my classes , I would be in so much trouble! I had to find someone to tell me what was the homework. I called Milton , he said he would give me the homework at the dojo… _DARN!_i forgot I had Karate. I asked Milton if he could drop it at my house, I didn't want to go the dojo because jack was there. I also called Rudy and told him I was not felling well. I really honestly didn't want to go anywhere. I walked home. And when I got home , Milton dropped off the Homework. I then got a text from Jerry , witch was odd because Jerry never really texted me.

**Jerry : **Yo , why were u not at practice ? Rudy said u were sick , but milton said u were fine?

**Kim: **Look its complicated

**Jerry: **Well i'm gonna find out , look out ur window.

I looked out of my window , and there jerry was. "What are you doing here" I said. "I gotta find out whats going on" he said. "i'm coming up" he said. Ot took him a while to climb up , but finally he got up to my balcony. He kept on asking me what happened, an di guess I just let it all out. I told him everything. When I was done he looked very concerned. "what' I said. "Jack is an idiot" he said. "huh" I said. But before I could say anything I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. Jerry has just kissed me! But then I did something id never thought Id do before . I kissed him back. And we were making out. And I was enjoying myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I havent fully yet decided how long to make this fic. **

**But here is the second installment of 'Kim jack and Jerry"**

**Guys , enjoy and make sure to REVIEW !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, but I really wanna ! ;) **

**P.S . and do u guys want the whole story to be in Kim POV ? or do u want me to add Jack's and jerry's ? **

**Kim POV **

I woke up early the next morning. The realization of what happened last night hit me. "I kissed jerry , I cant believe I kissed jerry" I said to myself. And to be honest I enjoyed it. I was confused , very confused about what I wanted. I wanted jack , but he didn't want me. And jerry wanted me.. and I guess I could say , I wanted him as well. Well maybe if I go out with jerry , jack will realize i'm not so bad. I mean ever since that incident yesterday, jack ignored me. And he deleted me from Facebook! How rude! I dunno why he is angry at me! I should be angry at him! Agg. All of this was going through my head. I was sitting on my bed. I got very frustrated about thinking about all this stuff. So I decided to pull out my ipod and play some loud dubstep. It is so loud that I couldn't hear myself think , and that was just what I needed. I had woken up pretty early. I looked at my phone 4:50 am. I honestly was not in the right mind frame to go to school. I needed to clear my mind. Seen has it was early in the morning , I decided to take a shower. I got out of my warm bed. I pulled out my ipod ear buds from my ears and put off my ipod. I then slipped my ipod , earphones and cellphone into my bag. I then made up my bed. I had my own bathroom connected to my room. I went inside and turned on the water , I waited until the water was hot enough. I then stripped down and got in. I just stood there till the water grew colder. I then started washing myself and my hair. When I was done I dried myself off. I pulled my gown off the side of the bathroom door , and put it on. I then cleaned up the bathroom. I sat down back on my bed, I pulled out my hair dryer and my flat iron. I took care with every bit of hair dried and straightened. When I was sure my hair was perfect , I looked at the clock , it said 6:50. Wow , I had been busy for a long time. i shook it off. I got dressed , it took me about 1 hour to figure out what to wear. After trying on many outfits , I chose a light pink crop top , with a black tank top underneath , and black skinny jeans. With light pink pumps. I put on some light makeup. I looked at the clock 8:15am .. I had to get to school! I grabbed my bag. And went downstairs. I grabbed some toast and juice. When I was done , I kissed my mom goodbye. I walked out the house and pulled out my ipod , I played some of my favorite music. When I finally reached school , the bell rang. I quickly went to my locker and got out my English books. I walked into English. While I was walking I walked past jack, he didn't look at me at all. Jerry was not in this class , he was only in my science , witch was only on Fridays. I was really board in class and Sir was babbeling on about Figurative Language & Stylistic Devices , and I knew all of this. So I decided to pull out my phone and text jerry , right now he was in Spanish.

Kim: Hey Jerry. What u up too

Jerry: in Spanish nd u ?

Kim: In English

Kim: so u wanna come over after Karate practice ?

Jerry: yeah , id like that

Jerry : G2g

Kim had a smile on her face. "Mrs krawford , I know you are texting , i'm not stupid , nobody stares at their croch and smiles , hand the phone over" sir said with a stern look on his face. I sighed , I got up and handed him the phone. "Ahhh , I see you are texting Jerry Martinez" Sir said , he read out the whole conversation to the class. Everyone was laughing. "ahh Kim I see you are dating Mr Martinez , please none of this during my lessons , you will get your phone back at the end of the lesson" he said.

Embarrassment rushed through my face. I looked over to jack who was in shock. I mean I was not dating jerry , I guess it just seemed like that in out texts. I was so embarrassed.

When the day was finally over , I waited at my locker for jerry so I could explain. When I saw him come out of his class , I rushed up to him. "Jerry look , you musve heard about the-" I was cut off "Kim look we can talk on our way to the dojo , if we are not there on time , rudy will freak out" he said. I nodded. I grabbed my karate bag and headed out with jerry.

"Jerry , you know they are saying we are a couple now" I said quietly. "I don't mind" he said with a smile. "Niether do I " I said. … my plan was coming together perfectly.

**So guys , I know this seems like a Jerry/ kim fanfic but it isn't , but I will write one soon. And make sure to check out my other fanfic. **

**And don't forget to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people , this is the 3rd if this fic. This is going to be a long fic so make sure to add this to your alerts! Please. And I will also update my other stories soon. Oh and I will be making some Song Fics soon.. LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, but If I did , there would be loads of romance! **

**Kim POV **

Jerry and I were on our way to the dojo. We were laughing and talking about junk. We were listening to music. Jerry loved Young Money , and that type of music. So did I. the whole way jerry was dancing to the music. It was so much fun to watch him dance. He is really good. me on the other hand .. well id rather not talk about my terrible dancing.

When we got to the dojo , jack and eddie were sparring while Milton was on the bench , reading a Physics book. When jerry and I walked in , everyone stopped what they were doing. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS , the rumors were true… you guys are together" Milton said while standing up. I looked over at jack , who gave me the evil eye. What was going on!. "Uhh no" Jerry and I said at the same time. " Look it just seemed that way. But we are just friends… he is my best guy friend" I said whil looking at jack. That must've hurt him because we were best friends until that day when I texted him. Jack walked towards the door.

"Yo Jack were you going man?" Jerry said while walking after him. When they had gone , I went to the girls changing room to change into my gi , when I was done I started practice. "Okay guys do your thing with the kicking and stuff" Rudy said. We nodded , Jerry and Jack had already come back into the dojo. "Umm sparing thingie , Jack and kim , jerry and Milton , and eddie and that dummy" Rudy said. "Hey why do I always get the dummy?" Eddie protested. "Because you're the weakest dude" Milton said. "HAY ! i'm not that weak" Eddie said. "Mhhhmm" we all said at the same time , in a sarcastic tone.

I walked over to jack. "Hey jack" I said with a small smile. He didn't reply. We started to spar. He won me very quickly. "Well done" I said to jack. He didn't look at me , he just went to him locker. "Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked him. He didn't reply. "Look jack , if you don't want to be my friend anymore , at least have the guts to tell me that" I waited a while , he didn't reply. "You know what , i'm DONE trying to be your friend jack , have a nice life" I said while walking out of the dojo. The tears ran down my cheeks. And I was not going to look back.

I ran all the way home. When I got home I slammed my door shut. I plommped myself down on my chair. I opened my laptop and checked my email. I felt so alone. I turned on my web cam.. one of my secrets , I love to sing and make You tube videos. I usually do song covers , I decided if I did a particular song I would feel better.

I quickly neatened up my hair. And I made sure I looked okay.

I turned on the web cam. "Hey guys , this is my cover of Unfriend you by Greyson Chance". I turned on the music.

When I was done, I had tears running down my face. I heard something outside. It opened my doors leading to the balcony. And there he was , jack. "What are you doing here?" I said. "Look we need to talk" he said while climbing up. "I thought talking wasn't your thing" I said. When he finally got up he came over to me. We went into my room. I sat on my bed. "Look Kim , I want to be your friend, but I don't think I can forgive you for what you did" he said. "WHAT did I do?" I said. "Look don't play dumb, Donna Told me what you were doing" he said. "DONNA , what does donna have to do with this. I don't understand.. Jack I liked you really I did." I said. "NO you never!" he said. "Please explain what donna told you" I said. "Well I was at my locker a few days ago , and she came up to me. She told me that you wanted to prove that I have a crush on you. She said that you were going to pretend that you liked me, and when I admitted I like you , you were going to say that you never really liked me and then torture me with that .then record it all. And show everyone." He said. I was in shock. "Jack you know me , I would never do anything like that , how could you believe her? You know she hates me and she will do anything to mess my life up , jack." I said. "You know what hurts me the most , the fact that you and jerry are going out" he said. "We are not going out. I just fake dated him to make you jealous" I said. "Kim ….. does he know you are fake dating him?" jack asked. "No" I said. "I feel really bad.. I don't really know what to do. If anyone finds out and tells him , he would never forgive me." I said. "Look its okay, well figure something out" jack said. Jack took my hand. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, it was all I could say is ..it was WOW. I think we just stood there for a few minutes just kissing. I was in pure bliss!

**OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS VERY SHORT , BUT THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME ! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys .. sorry for not updating soon. But here is the next chapter **

**I don't own kickin it**

**Kim pov**

I woke up very early , I checked my iphone and I had over 50 messages. I wonder what was going on. The first one I opened was from Milton , it read

: From Milton

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS, I checked out ur u tube channel last night , and u totally forgot to switch off the camera , everyone saw the whole thing with u and jack. And fake dating jerry! He is so mad at you!

I froze.. darn , I forgot to switch off the camera.. Jerry will never talk to me ever again. I closed the text from Milton and texted jerry, he didn't reply. I called him , no answer. He obviously was mad at me. I decided to text jack

KIM: Jack , do u knw wat happened ?

JACK: yeah , u ok?

KIM : ya , but i'm worried bout jerry

JACK: ya .. I'll talk to him .. dnt worri

i sighed with relief. I was not quite sure jerry would want to talk to jack either. He will never speak to me. I officially feel like crud. I had no idea what to do..

**look i'm sorta bored with this fic , I"ll be making a new one tomorrow **


End file.
